A panel-mounting device for a drawer is known from AT-PS 391 406. One of the problems in the prior art mounting mechanism or drawer is that the position of the front panel in relation to the drawer side panels is not adjustable after the front panel is fixed to the drawer side panels. Alternatively complex mechanical devices are provided to achieve this objective. The purpose of such a panel-mounting device is to adjustably secure a front panel onto the drawer in a perpendicular relationship so that when an item of furniture is assembled, the position of the front panel may be adjusted in a lateral and/or vertical direction. The panel-mounting device should also allow the front panels to be assembled quickly and securely to the drawers.